Elevated
by Maudlin Mush
Summary: Following several rescues Johnny 'hangs' out with Dixie and Kel. Did I mention the elevator? Follows "Fine Lines"


**Elevated**

**by MM**

disclaimer: The characters of Emergency do not belong to me. I'm not even sure I should claim Purcell. As always I'll help 'em up, dust them off, give 'em a smooch and send them back when I'm done.

rating: T

Note: This is a sequel to "Fine LInes"

Rampart Hospital was a six story building that had slowly spread out in the middle of Los Angeles. As it grew it bought up some homes around its edges to expand parking lots and house research and development. It was a veritable warren desperately in need of a reorganization.

Hospital Administrator Andrew Purcell sat at his desk looking at yet another plan to streamline Rampart. He'd received six so far, from different department heads in a variety of formats. Now it was up to him to create a cohesive design from these disparate plans. Well, him and an architectural firm the Board of Trustees had selected.

And a large bottle of aspirin courtesy of Dr. Brackett. He'd initially thought it a joke, but when was Brackett ever facetious? With a sigh he picked up the phone and dialed the architect to set up an appointment.

"Did you see the model in the lobby?" Dixie asked Kel one fine spring morning.

"Yes, they put it in late last night," the ER head replied. "I thought it looked pretty good."

"You would!" Dixie smile. "They left your precious ER alone and added on some extra exam rooms and offices." He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter.

"We handle a lot of people here, Dix," he said tersely. "The board ok'd two additional interns and a new doctor. We need the space and we need the access to the ambulances." She kept smiling. He was sooo much fun to tease.

"And the cafeteria being relocated in the basement under us?" she lifted an eyebrow.

"I'll miss the patio..." he began, then caught the twinkle in his friend's eye. He ducked his head and snorted. "Ok, Dix, I'll lighten up!" Her current campaign was to get him to relax a little and maybe even smile on occasion.

"Rampart, this is squad 51," the speaker announced. With a smirk Brackett picked up the phone.

Squad 51, this is Rampart," he became serious.

"Rampart, we have two victims from an auto accident," Roy Desoto began. "Victim one is a 28 year old female. She has a broken left tibula and ankle. BP 130/85, pulse 100, respiration, 30 and is complaining of pain. Leg has been splinted. Stand by for victim 2." Now John Gage's voice came over the speaker.

"Rampart, victim number two is an eight year old male. He has head lacerations, a broken right forearm and is unconscious. BP 90/50, pulse is 60 and thready, respiration is 25 and shallow. Spinal precautions have been taken.

"Squad 51, is ambulance on scene?" he asked as he tallied the vitals.

"That is affirmative, Rampart," Gage replied.

Victim two start an IV D5W, has O2 been started?" he asked.

"Affirmative," Gage said tersely. Brackett glanced at Dixie, knowing their paramedic friend was stressed.

"Transport stat, update vitals every 5 minutes," he ordered. "On victim one start IV D5W and administer 2cc ms. Transport."

"Victim 2, IV D5W, victim 1 IV D5W and 5cc ms," Gage repeated. "estimate 10 minutes to arrival, Rampart."

"10-4, 51," Bracket finished communication. "Dixie, get Joe Early and alert x-ray. Set up two exam rooms."

"Ok, Kel," she replied as she headed for the phone to page Early.

When the ambulances arrived, Johnny came through first riding the rail doing compressions. The ambulance attendant was pumping the O2 in. Dixie hustled them into treatment room 2 where Joe Early was waiting.

Roy came next at a much slower rate, his patient stable, and went into room 5. Bracket followed him in and began his exam.

"Doc, I'm going to go help Johnny," he said as he backed out of the room.

Thirty minutes later found the paramedics and Early dejectedly walking down to the lounge in search of coffee and balance. The child had not survived despite their best efforts. There was too much damage and his body simply stopped. Before they could make it they were confronted by a very agitated man.

"Where's Josh? Where's my son?" he demanded. The paramedics hung back slightly to allow the doctor to talk to him."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Blake?" he asked first.

"Yes, I'm Jeff Blake," he returned. "My wife, Nan, and son were brought in here after a traffic accident.

"You're wife is still in treatment," Early buffered. "I'm sorry, but Josh didn't make it." Complete devastation washed over the man's face. Then he launched himself at Joe and tried to grab him by the throat, sending him falling backwards into Roy Desoto. John Gage immediately put himself between the man and the doctor receiving a blow to the face. Grimly hanging on the paramedic managed to wrestle the man to the floor, sitting with him trapped in a bear hug.

The man struggled weakly, then burst into tears, clinging onto the man who'd pulled him down. All Johnny could do was hold him and try to comfort him as he sobbed. Seeing the entire altercation, Dixie called counseling services and went to help the distressed man.

Jeff Blake had no intention of releasing the paramedic and clung like a burr. All Johnny could do was continue to talk soft nonsense into his ear and hold him. The nurse saw the red mark on the paramedic's cheek bone.

"I'll get an ice pack," she said quietly. Gage's eyes were full of sadness. He nodded then rested his head against the man's head and closed his eyes. Roy and Joe carefully gained their feet, leaning unsteadily against one another.

After several minutes passed, a middle-aged man and a slightly younger woman approached the duo on the floor. Very calmly and with gentleness they talked to Blake until they were able to pull him off the paramedic and between the two of them helped him down the hall to a private room to grieve.

Roy reached down and pulled his partner to his feet. Emotions were running high and difficult to contain once more. Joe came over and propelled both men down the hall to the doctor's lounge.

Predictably, Johnny opted for the couch, lying down and covering his eyes, hiding from the world. Joe dragged a chair next to him, his hand brushing against Gage's shoulder. Roy pulled another chair near the end of the sofa and slipped his feet under his partner's bent knees.

Which was how Dixie and Kel found them, eyes closed, communing in silence. Nudging Early, the ice pack was handed over and placed against a bruising cheekbone. Coffee was poured and offered to the seated men. Johnny kept reclining, adjusting his arm to keep the ice pack in place.

"Squad 51, what is your status?" dispatch asked over the HT. Roy glanced at Gage who nodded. Brackett intercepted the HT before he could respond.

"Squad 51 is out of service at Rampart," the doctor stated.

"Squad 51, please advise when available," dispatch said.

"10-4," and he handed the HT back to Roy.

"Joe, are you ok?" he turned to his friend.

"Yes," he looked up at Kel. "Just a little shaken is all. Glad that John and Roy were there to protect me."

"No problem, Doc," Johnny said from under his arm.

"I'd like to look at that cheek," Kel continued. This required some movement and Gage swung his long legs over the edge of the couch sitting up. Brackett slid onto the couch next to him and gently began feeling around the bruise. Tender, but not broken.

"Well, you're going to have a pretty good bruise, there," he determined. "Just keep the ice on it for now and take some aspirin."

"I'll get some for you," Dixie slipped out of the room.

"Are you ok?" Kel leaned closer to Johnny and put his hand carefully on his back. Given the paramedic didn't always react well to such painful emotions he wanted to be sure to give him time to recover. For a long moment he sat frozen in place, then slightly leaned into the doctor's side.

"Yeah," he said with a sigh. "Just hard to loose a kid then have to watch a parent fall apart." He finally looked up with a crooked smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Course, watching Dr. Early go down wasn't high on my list of things I want see, either." Early reached over to pat his shoulder.

"Not on high on my list either, Johnny," he agreed. Hearing the door start to open the men separated, Kel to get a cold glass of water and the other two leaned back.

"Guess we'd better get on the road," Roy said as he watched his partner swallow his aspirin.

"We'd better get back as well," Early said as he stood up. He gave both John and Roy one last pat on the shoulder then followed Dixie out the door. Brackett lingered a little while longer, his Johnny-alarm still tingling. But he couldn't keep him in the hospital without a real reason and nodded to both paramedics as he turned to head out.

"Squad 51 available," Roy relayed.

"10-4, Squad 51 available," dispatch replied.

"Come on, Junior," Desoto nudged his partner with his shoulder as they left for the Squad.

Back at the station Chet peered over Marco's shoulder at a recipe on the counter. Although he often complained when his crew mates cooked the same dishes, (except for Mike's spaghetti or chicken), he was also very vocal about new meals as well. This particular dish contained three different types of peppers and crushed potato chips. And hamburger. What was it about these guys and their hamburger recipes?

"Don't start," Marco growled. Chet tried on an innocent look.

"Start what buddy?" he said, "I'm just lookin'."

"Yes, I know your 'just looking'," Marco replied. "Why don't you just go look at Mike?" The engineer glanced over from his lanyard he was tying. Gage had brought in lacing and had taught Roy and him how to create rounded and squared lanyards. He really didn't want Chet sidling up next to him and stare at his hands. He was making his father a key chain in Dodger blue and white.

"Naw," Chet shuffled to the side and leaned on the counter content to watch his friend. "He's doing that crafty thingy Gage taught him. Boring!" Stoker grinned. Chet didn't like anything that could be construed as 'crafty'. In his mind those things were all 'girly' things.

"What's wrong with that?" Marco was getting exasperated. How could he concentrate with the mustached wonder watching his every move?

"You know," Chet shrugged.

"Hey! Roy's teaching his son's cub scout group how to tie lanyards," Marco retorted.

"I don't care if the entire Ram's football team ties 'em," Chet grumbled. "Still a girly thing!"

"OUT!" Marco put one hand on his hip and pointed out the door.

"There a problem out there?" Hank Stanley called from his office.

"No." "Yes!" "Yes!" Three men replied. With a sigh the captain stood up and walked out to the kitchen.

"Chet, are you bugging Marco?" he asked without preamble.

"Me?! Why do you think it's me?" Chet held his hand against his chest and looked quite chagrined.

"Well, maybe because Mike and Marco are both occupied and you're just leaning against the counter?" Cap pointed out. "Why don't you go shoot some hoop? Or would you like me to find you a 'manly' project all of your own?"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Chet raised his hands in defeat and moved towards the couch and the TV control. As he plunked down the squad began backing into the apparatus bay.

"And don't go bugging Johnny, either!" Stanley ordered as he walked out to check on the paramedics.

"Geeze, I get blamed for everything!" he muttered.

Cap waited. He watched Roy say something to Johnny and pat him on the shoulder. Then the two men climbed out.

"I'm gonna check on Mike's lanyard," Gage said. "Hi, Cap!" the smile still did not reach his eyes. Roy stopped by his boss and waited until his partner disappeared into the kitchen.

"Bad run?" Hank asked.

"Worse," Roy said. "Eight-year old died. Dad tried to attack Joe Early then punch Johnny in the face."

"Thought I saw a bruise there," economy of words.

"Then the dad emotionally collapsed on Johnny and the counselors had to come and help him," Roy finished.

"How's he doing?" Cap nodded towards the kitchen.

"He'll be Ok," Roy said. "Just needs some time. Mike'll be good for him."

"How are you doing?" his eyes focussed completely on the senior paramedic. Roy shrugged.

"Not an easy run," he admitted. "I think I'll just go hang with the guys in the kitchen for now."

"How about some cards?" Hank offered.

"Yeah, ok," Roy agreed. "No stakes? Just to relax?"

"Sounds good to me," Hank smiled. "Might just defuse Kelly, as well!"

Soon the station was calm once more. Marco enlisted Gage's help in prepping vegetables while the other four played a spirited game of Spades. The normally quiet engineer was handily whipping the other three men, gleefully sending them into the negative first hand out.

"Man, we need Gage over here!" Chet complained. "At least then we'd stand a chance 'cause he plays so bad!"

"Sorry, I need his capable hands over here," Marco said. He could tell Johnny was upset. Anything to do with Chet would be detrimental to all in the vicinity. He was browning onion and garlic; his sous chef was just pushing in the first of the peppers.

"I wouldn't call 'em capable," Chet muttered searching for a suitable put-down.

"Stuff it and deal, Kelly," Mike growled, surprising everyone. The fireman complied post-haste.

A nearly calm half-hour past, with tamped down curses being directed at a certain engineer who continued to win. Marco slipped his casserole into the oven and with Johnny cleaned up the mess. As they were washing dishes the tones sounded.

"Station 51, structure fire, 432 Rose Avenue. Cross street Lincoln, time out, 17:32," dispatch relayed.

"Station 52, KMG 365," Hank responded, tearing off two slips of paper.

Gage quickly navigated sending the squad to the right as they sped through the streets. It was a quick six minutes to the normally quiet cul-de-sac in Los Angeles. The single story home was partially engulfed as a man and woman were stacking things on the lawn. Two children sat in tears holding back the family pet.

"Gage, Desoto, inch and a quarter on the south side," Stanley quickly decided. "Lopez, Kelly, pull a second hose to the back." They attacked the blaze as directed.

An hour later, with the fire knocked down, the men of 51 began pulling hoses back and packing up. The house was half-burned, totally smoke and water-damaged. But the family was safe. Neighborhood friends came to offer assistance as the firemen prepared to leave.

Just after seven the crew of Station 51 arrived home. The oven had done it's magic and dinner was ready. Marco proudly served the casserole with the crushed potato chip topping. Although everyone looked askance at the offering, they were all hungry enough to try!

"Squad 51, unknown rescue, 593 Contreras, cross street Roscrans, time out, 19:55," dispatch called.

Roy and Johnny headed out. The squad nearly went airborne when Desoto hit a dip in the road.

"Hey, pal," the younger paramedic complained, "you're not Bobby Unser!" His partner just grinned. Not for the first time Johnny figured Roy wanted to be a race car driver when he was growing up. As they turned into a more residential area the squad slowed down a bit. A block further and a woman stood at the side of the road waving her dishtowel.

"Ma'am," Johnny greeted her as he opened the side compartments.

"I don't think you'll need all that," she said somewhat apologetically. "My husband is stuck to the table." Roy raised an eyebrow at his partner as he turned to her.

"Stuck to the table?" he hesitantly asked.

"Yes," she grinned. "He broke one of my teapots and insisted he could fix it."

"He used Krazy Glue™?" he asked trying to fight his grin.

"Yes," now she snickered. "He set the tube down and it leaked. You'll see the results when you come inside."

Bringing their equipment they went inside. In the kitchen they found her husband, palm down on the table. He looked very embarrassed.

"The glue container is under his hand so we couldn't see what to use to unstick him," she relayed.

"Hi, I'm John Gage and this is my partner Roy Desoto," the dark-haired paramedic introduced them.

"I'm Ray Spivy and this is Michelle," he replied. "Sorry about this," he shrugged his shoulders, "wasn't paying attention."

"No problem, Ray," Johnny smiled as he poked around the stuck hand.

"Mrs. Spivy, do you have any finger nail polish remover?" Roy asked as he set their equipment aside. "The acetone will dissolve the glue."

"Yes, I'll get it," she left the room and soon returned with a small bottle. In less than 10 minutes Ray was freed and faced with refinishing the kitchen table. The paramedics packed up and got into the squad.

"We're low on a couple things," Roy commented. "Let's swing by Rampart."

"I guess we've already missed dinner," Johnny lamented.

"I don't know about that, either it's all gone 'cause it was good," the senior paramedic said, "or it's all there 'cause it wasn't."

"Why don't we pick up a couple sandwiches at the cafeteria and bring 'em back," Johnny suggested. "That way we'll either have dinner or a midnight snack!" Roy chuckled. His partner, the walking stomach!

"Sounds good to me!" he agreed as he turned towards the hospital and Johnny called in their availability.

"Dr. Brackett, Ms. McCall, just the two people I wanted to see!" Andrew Purcell waved at them as he walked down the hallway. "I wasn't sure how late you were scheduled."

"I'm off at nine," Dixie said, "Kel's off an hour later." The administrator shook the doctor's hand.

"I was wondering if you two would mind coming up to my office to look at a couple of blue prints," he asked. He heard someone walking up behind him and glanced back. He smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Gage, Mr. Desoto," Purcell shook each of their hands. "This is wonderful! Maybe Mr. Gage could join us for a few minutes. I could use a paramedic's input as well."

"Go ahead, Johnny," Roy agreed. "I'll get the supplies and order our food."

"Guess I'm all yours, Mr. Purcell," Gage smiled. The foursome moved off to the elevator. It had already been draped with burlap and padding to reduce wear and tear on the interior.

"Looks like you're moving ahead on the remodel," the paramedic commented as he held the door open.

"Yes, we're starting up on 6 on the administrative offices. They'll be converted into patient rooms while we're moved downstairs to improve access," Purcell explained. "In fact, my things will be moved down this weekend."

As the elevator opened they could see the evidence of piping and wiring being redone. This would be the biggest change in the main hospital so it was started first. Once they reached Purcell's office he brought them to a table with blue prints scattered on it. He shifted through the stack and pulled out two pages.

"This is the idea for the ER contact station," he pointed out a room on the schematics. "Because of privacy laws we thought when you took calls from the field it should be in an enclosed room and reduce the chance of people overhearing various situations." Purcell didn't have to explain it further, gossip was always a problem and with the press trying to find exclusive stories there was the real possibility of a lawsuit.

"So there's two separate stations in the room?" Kel asked.

"Yes, you have two now, I was wondering if we should have a third put in," the administrator asked.

"You'd need to expand the room somewhat," Dixie said. "With three to six people in there it'd get a bit crowded." They watched as Purcell made several notations on a pad labeled "ER Expansion".

"Are you going to secure the supply areas?" Johnny asked as he peered at the plans.

"Yes, they'll be accessible by key," he explained, "and we're putting them in the nurse's station area so that it'll be harder to steal supplies." Johnny nodded in agreement.

"What about this?" he motioned to a second blue print.

"Ah, yes," Purcell smiled. "This was _my_ idea. We're planning to put the helicopter pad here, on the roof, so that patients can be immediately rolled into the hospital and brought down to ER. No more driving across the parking lot."

"Now that's something I agree with!" Brackett said. "I sometimes worry about patients coming in from the parking lot." They scanned the pertinent plans making minor suggestions and comments while Purcell made notations on the paper. After a few more minutes they were done.

"Thank you all for your time and input!" Purcell said. "Feel free to share the design ideas with colleagues and tell me if there are any concerns or ideas." With that the threesome walked down to the elevator. As the doors closed Bracket leaned against the padding.

"Looks like they've actually thought this out for a change," he began. Then stopped when the lights went out and the elevator stopped.

"Power outage?" Dixie asked rhetorically. Then the shaking started. The elevator shifted left and right on its cables as the riders tried to brace themselves. Johnny managed to get his feet planted firmly and latched on to Dixie's arm. Kel pushed off the wall and tried to balance, leaning against Dixie. Then the worst case scenario hit.

The elevator slipped about six feet before the brake caught. The sudden weightlessness was quickly ended as the riders were slammed against the floor. They lie there, waiting for another plunge. Then the emergency lights came on and slightly illuminated the car.

"I'm glad they padded the floor," Dixie said as she and Kel lay together panting.

"They didn't," a strained voice came from under them.

"Johnny?" Kel started to push up but stopped when the 'floor' groaned.

"Move your hand to the left, doc," the paramedic grunted. "That's some valuable property you're pressing." Dixie giggled nervously.

"Valuable? We talking jewels, hose jockey?" she teased.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I'd also appreciate it if you got your elbow out of my rib cage, lady." Carefully doctor and nurse untangled themselves. Each stretched and tested arms and legs. Seemed that everything was functional, although a bit sore.

"Let me check you out, Johnny," Brackett said. He ran his hands over ribs and limbs.

"I think I'm ok," the paramedic said. "Just bruised."

"When we get out of here and have better light I want to see those bruises," Kel said in his no-nonsense tone.

"But when will we get out of here?" Dixie asked the most important question. She tried pushing buttons, but there was no response. The emergency phone was dead.

"We'd just dinged on the 3rd floor," Johnny thought out loud, "and we dropped several feet so we must be by the second floor doors." Slowly the lanky paramedic stood up testing his legs. Shaky, but working.

"Give me a hand, Doc," and Brackett got up and joined Johnny at the door. They pushed and pulled against it until it opened a few inches letting in cool air. At the top they could see the doors for the second floor.

"Well, that's not much help," the pessimistic doctor growled. No way any of them could squeeze out!

"No, no, that's real good," Johnny said with enthusiasm. "We can go up and out the access in the roof of the elevator, pry open the doors and basically step out."

"You want us to climb on the roof?" Dixie was not at all sure about it. "What if there's an aftershock? What if the car slips again?"

"Either of those things can happen if we sit here, too, Dix," Johnny now switched to his calm demeanor. "But I can get us out and I'd rather take my chances up there then wait for the rescue team."

"As much as I don't want to, I have to agree with him, Dix," Bracket said grudgingly. "No one's going to look for us for a while and I'm sure we're needed in ER." Dixie looked at the two men and sighed.

"Ok, hose jockey," she muttered. "Get us out of here." It didn't take long for Johnny to find the roof access and manage to open it. He didn't want to jump figuring if he missed the impact might send the elevator plunging again. So Dixie and Kel found themselves used as a step stool as the young man reached up and grasped the edges of the access way.

Soon the paramedic was on top of the car. He checked the cables and wires; it wouldn't be good to hit a hot wire! Then he inspected the closed door. It was actually easier to open than the one on the elevator itself.

"Hi!" he popped his face in the access. "Looks clear. Who wants out first?" Kel nodded at Dixie who frowned. Grabbing her by the waist he boosted her up so the paramedic could get a good grip. Between the two men she was soon on top of the elevator and onto the second floor.

"Ready, Doc?" Johnny asked as he reached for the man.

"I don't know, Johnny, I'm heavier than Dixie," he hedged.

"Not as heavy as Roy, trust me!" the paramedic's cheerful voice called back. "Let's give it a try!" With all the pessimism an Eeyore could muster, the doctor stared at the younger man, then sighed and reached up. First Gage leveraged him up so he could hold the edge of the access then he reached down and hauled him up more until his armpits were hooked over. Finally Johnny grabbed his belt and pulled him up the rest of the way.

"Remind me to stop eating that second donut," Kel huffed as he rested on the roof. Johnny encouraged him to get up and step onto the second floor. As the paramedic followed the earth once more decided to jerk. He tripped over the edge and went down hard, the good doctor following and landing on him once more.

"Ooof!" Johnny protested as the air was knocked out of him. He decided holding on to the floor was a good idea. As soon as the tremor stopped Dixie was next to them.

"Are you ok, Kel? Johnny?" she asked as she checked for pulses.

"I'm ok, Dix," Brackett said as he lay there half on top of the paramedic.

"Doc?" a groan from beneath him.

"Yeah, Johnny," still not interested in moving.

"Is this a good time to remind you not to eat that second donut?" he huffed out trying not to laugh. Dixie didn't try, she burst into laughter.

"Why you!" Bracket growled as he rolled himself over and pushed to his knees then rolled the paramedic, who was giggling, onto his back. The sight of his friend laughing on the floor, hearing his other friend busting up, finally got through. he collapsed in a heap of laughter, on top of Johnny's stomach while Dixie leaned against the two of them.

Which was exactly how Roy and Dr. Morton found them less than two minutes later. The senior paramedic and younger doctor looked at the pile and then one another.

"Do we even want to know?" Roy asked. Mike considered.

"No," he said with finality.


End file.
